Ranger's Wake Up Call
by RaphaelRules
Summary: Connie is leaving the bonds office and it needs a new secretary. Ranger/Original Character. I will try my very best to stay in character, but I leave it to all you amazing people to help me if you notice any. Not focused on Steph, but she ends up with Joe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Janet Evanovich's books.**

**Stephanie **

Today was the big day.

Stephanie woke up at seven and took a shower before driving to the bridal shop to pick up the dresses. Then she swung around to head to St. Josephs church. Connie was getting married today. _Again_. But this time the guy wasn't half bad, he was a manager for the Mega-Sound Company. It produced CDs and the CEO was _very_ good friends and "business partners" with Connie's Uncle Frankie. They had met at her family reunion and hit it off right away.

The groom was almost forty and getting soft around the middle. His dark brown hair was graying at the temples, but instead of that making him look old he just looked dignified. Connie was – unsurprisingly – the only person alive that could push him around.

Her phone rang. Stephanie looked at the caller ID. Joe.

Joseph Morelli was her on again off again boyfriend and they were currently _very_ on again. She'd like to think this was due to her madly superior bedroom skills but suspected that it was mostly because she would remember to pick up bread if she used the last of it. Stephanie didn't want to shake the boat and ask him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cupcake. Lula's freaking out; she thinks you're still sleeping. Here she is bye." Shit.

"Where are you! You better hurry up and get your skinny white ass over here."

"Lula, Lu-"

"Don't you _Lula_ me! This here is Connie's big day and you're five minutes away from bein' late!"

"Lula I've got over an hour to get there."

"Well excuse me for thinkin' about traffic and your slower 'n old lady drivin'!"

"Lula, I'm pulling in right now."

"Well what the hell took you so long?" Stephanie could hear her both on the phone and ahead of me.

She snapped her phone shut and got out of the car.

"I've got the dresses."

"Good, Connie's waiting in the basement and she isn't super nervous yet so we're good to go." Lula strutted in front of me with her dress already on. They were both bridesmaids and Connie decided she wanted them to wear hot pink spandex dresses because she wanted a bit of Lula incorporated into her wedding. She said that "it wouldn't feel right otherwise". Stephanie asked about her usual flannel, but Connie told her that's what the groomsmen were wearing. Black flannel for the tuxedos.

Connie's wedding dress was a simple, frothy, white wedding dress. She stepped into it, we zipped her up and she was ready to go because her makeup was already on because she was worried I would be late. Steph loved the confidence everyone put into her today.

"Everyone ready?"

* * *

><p>The wedding went without a hitch.<p>

The reception… well that had a few bumps. Connie and Eric's chauffer got lost, the DJ passed out drunk, and Connie's nieces and nephews found the cake before everyone else. Despite all that everyone had a good time and the newlyweds headed out to Italy.

Arms wrapped around Stephanie from behind, "Hey, you look really tired. Want to spend the night at her house?"

"I don't know. Would we spend a lot of time sleeping?"

"You tell me Cupcake." Joe nibbled on the side of her neck and she already knew the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>2:54 AM<strong>

Joe rolled off of Steph and tossed the condom in the trash by the bed.

She snuggled in close to him and played with his chest hair, twirling the short curls between her fingers. Joe grabbed her hand.

"How many times was that Stephanie?"

"Six."

"How many times for you?"

She sighed, half annoyed half really, _really_ happy, "Nine."

He turned his head slightly to look at her and he smiled. "And you said it couldn't be done."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I never said it couldn't be done. I just said that I doubted it."

Joe looked at her with his bedroom eyes. They were brown like melted chocolate.

She stretched and put her leg over his then reached up for his nipple and pinched it lightly. She swung her body up to straddle his and began to trail kisses down his chest. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down and she continued until she was at his erect cock. Steph took the tip into her mouth and gave it a small suck.

Joe sat up too fast for her to stop him and in a couple seconds he was on top of her, pulling on another condom.

"Let's try for seven to twelve."

He grabbed Steph's ankles and hooked her knees over his shoulders. He leaned in close to Steph and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Joe swirled it around with his tongue then bit it quickly. She moaned and he began to suck on it. Then he drove his large aroused length into her heat and the tingly feeling in her stomach began to intensify. He grabbed her legs and pushed them further up for a new angle. She could feel his thighs hitting her ass and his fingers pinching one of her nipples while his other kept hold of her ankles. Suddenly he stopped and looked down. She looked too, curious and he flicked her swollen bud. That was it.

"Joe. Joe! JOE! Oh _yes_! JOE!" She screamed out her orgasm, bucking against his thick cock. When Steph came down from her high she fell limply from him. She looked up at him and he smiled.

Joe flipped her over and raised her towards himself. She felt his length press against her and he slid in, thrusting slowly now.

She couldn't support her weight with her shaking limbs even if she had wanted to and they both knew it.

His pace began to quicken and she bucked wildly, completely unable to control her own body. Another orgasm ripped through her but Steph was panting too hard to do anything but let herself feel it shudder through her.

Joe barely slowed down. He got onto his knees and brought her up to lean against him. He hadn't gotten out. He crossed his arms over her chest so he cupped both breasts. He drove into her core without mercy, hard and fast. He began grunting and she knew he was almost done. She also knew that he would be worn-out so the heat inside of her might not be satisfied for the twelfth time in a row. _Call me greedy but I was going to get this_, she thought. Twelve orgasms for the first time in her life.

She reached her hand down and began to rub herself. She pinched it, it rolled it between her thumb and forefinger and she was almost ready. So was Joe after watching her little display. His grip on her breasts tightened and his erratic bucking hips were making her bounce slightly. He squeezed her nipples and bit her neck. Steph exploded. He bucked once, twice, thrice, four times and released.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and he got rid of the condom before gathering Steph into his embrace to catch a few hours of sleep.

Bob padded in and sat there, staring at them.

"I think he has to go outside Joe."

He looked at Steph.

"I can honestly say that I can't move," She told him.

He sighed, "C'mon Bob."

When he got back to bed Bob hopped on and lay between them.

"Bob, get off."

He looked at Morelli and cocked his head, clearly asking why.

"Bob… treat."

Bob shot off like a firework out of the bedroom. Morelli shut the door.

Morelli turned to me, "Ready for round four, Cupcake?"

_Oh Boy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger <strong>

**Elsewhere**

Ranger couldn't make it to the wedding but he promised Connie he would make it to the reception.

He had to take care of some particularly annoying clients. They wanted cameras everywhere to make sure their daughter didn't sneak out, but the installation crew didn't place any in her bedroom or bathroom because that was out of RangeMan's legal rights. Also, Ranger wouldn't have allowed it. He explained all this to his clients but they still were going to sue so Ranger had to call the company lawyer so that he would be prepared. After that he took a phone call from his mother and he had gotten a migraine from _that_ discussion. Finally, when he was just about to leave the clients came back from consulting their lawyer and retracted the lawsuit. So Ranger had to call his lawyer again for the false alarm. By the end of the day Ranger was ready for a good fuck. So he went to the reception.

* * *

><p>It was easy enough for Ranger to pick somebody up at the wedding reception.<p>

She was a young, bleached blond woman with boobs you could get lost in. She told him she was an actress and he didn't have to ask for what type of movie. He bought the most durable condoms he could find, because he didn't want another kid and he didn't want to chance a disease.

He unlocked the door to his hotel room and put up the Do Not Disturb sign. He called RangeMan and told them he would be late tomorrow.

Ranger unbuckled his belt and let his pants slide to the floor. He crooked a finger at her, in no mood for an argument. There was the slightest bit of hesitation when she saw him but woman got onto her knees obediently and began to suck his dick. Ranger grabbed her softly by the hair and set the pace. She began to stroke his balls and drag her tongue down his length.

He grabbed her elbows and brought her up. He pushed her onto the bed and her breasts bounced, he gazed at them appreciatively for a while. Then, he spread her legs far apart, put a condom on and drove into her. She played with his nipples then rolled Ranger over so that she was on top. Ranger allowed it. He didn't really feel like giving right now. All he truly wanted was to receive and receive and receive.

He reached up and tweaked her breasts. In the back of his mind he knew it probably hurt her but she just moaned. He grabbed her hips firmly and made her ride him harder and faster until she began to shudder and gasp the false name he had given her. However, Ranger didn't slow the pace and she tried to get back under him but he refused to let her. He was hungry for this and she would not take it away from him. Suddenly he exploded into the condom and he let her roll over so he could dispose of it.

"Mm, so you're one of those give pain feel pleasure guys?" She asked, "Well I've done plenty of those. Grab your belt."

Ranger usually wasn't, but tonight he wanted everything. And He'd be damned if he wouldn't take what she offered.

So he complied and she draped herself over his lap. The second and last thing he said to her all night was, "Let me know if it hurts too much."

CRACK!

"_OH!_" She moaned

CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

"Unh!"

Ranger's erection pressed into her stomach. Her tight little ass was red like an apple.

CRACK!

"Yes!"

Ranger flipped her onto the bed and pulled another condom on. This time, he would fuck her until he came then pull on another and keep on fucking her.

Ranger had had his share of one night stands and he was sure she had too. This time though, she would have a little more trouble walking away from because Ranger intended to screw her until she couldn't do anything but crawl.

Ranger was going to get all he could from her.

**A/N: All right** **guys! Tell me what you think so far. I know Ranger seemed dark but we already know about his dark side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this book series**

**Author's Apology: I'm sorry I haven't added any new chapters lately. I've been busy with so many other things in my life recently, but I'll try my hardest to keep this going.**

**Marie**

'_All right Marie, remember, you need a job and any job will do. Being a secretary isn't that bad, it might even be fun. New place, new people new job. So you really couldn't expect your degree to impress anyone, especially since they've all probably seen the same thing countless times. You just need to pick yourself up and build a career from scratch, _She thought as she walked towards the Bail bonds office that was hiring for a secretary, _'Just act like a professional, you've been a secretary for your dad before this shouldn't be too different. Alright, your dressed the part and your hair looks just fine. You're early, bonus points. This is it, okay, breathe, it's game time.'_

A woman with wavy hair to below her shoulders and wearing a grey pantsuit and glasses walked into the office. She was the epitome of a professional woman, and was immediately hit right in the chest with a meatball coated in red sauce.

Marie looked around at the scene and saw a tall well-tanned woman who was well endowed in a skintight leather suit and a, larger, woman with mocha skin and wearing a lot of tight spandex having a loud disagreement, both with sauce covered hands. Another woman, wearing flannel and with curly brown hair was trying to mediate the fight.

A man walked out of the door behind the desk, "What are all of you doing? Where the hell is Harold Jaskovitz huh? While you're all sitting on your asses here I'm getting closer to losing that goddamn bond! And who the hell are you?"

"Well Vinnie, I guess I don't want to leave you… disappointed." The large busted woman strutted away.

"I'm your ten o'clock appointment, we discussed this over the phone? I'm here for the secretary position."

"Uh, Mary something right?"

"Marie Peterson."

"Whatever, you're the only one who went for the job so it's yours. We'll start you off on minimum wage. You start today." The two remaining women behind Marie started to protest but Marie beat them to it.

"Mr. Plum," She said as if amused, "Do I _look_ like a part-time highschooler to you? I won't start on anything on anything less than ten dollars an hour."

"Ten dollars!?"

"Yes, ten dollars, I've done my research Mr. Plum, your health insurance policy is perhaps the worst one you could legally get away with, your professional attitude is repulsive to say the least, the not so legal activities of yours would be enough where _you_ yourself might need to post bail and a duck? Really Mr. Plum? Is $2.75 more and hour really too much to ask to put up with all of this? And another thing, I'll be starting tomorrow and I'll be here at eight o'clock. No sooner."

Every word that came out of her mouth caused Vinnie to back down even more, until it seemed as though she were the boss and he was the employee.

Once he regained his composure he began to back out of the room, "Okay then, ten dollars an hour. But I don't want to hear any talk of a raise anytime soon."

"Of course not Mr. Plum, after all, I just started here."

As soon as he was gone she turned to the other two women who immediately stiffened.

"Sorry to seem so cold, the meatball is what really set me off. I'm Marie; I'm usually in a much better mood." She said kindly and with a smile.

"I'm Stephanie and this is Lula. I should let you know that if you can't handle meatballs you applied to the wrong office. There's some more stuff I should let you know about. Like your other jobs as Vinnie's secretary, oh, and call him Vinnie, he might get off on the whole Mr. Plum thing. Do you usually order your bosses around like that?"

"No, of course not, but I thought it would be a good idea to establish that even if I'm his secretary I won't be taken advantage of. I spoke to Connie briefly a few weeks before the wedding so I think I've got a good idea of how things run around here. The secretary desk is in front of his office so that no one can get in there without dealing with me. She said for me to get a license to carry as soon as possible and that if Vinnie makes a pass at me to cut his dick off."

They all heard a muffled "Jesus Christ" in Vinnie's office and Marie removed the bug that was concealed under the desk and tossed it out the window.

"I can't promise to do things like Connie, but I will try to make this transition a lot smoother. She also told me to keep a large bottle of air freshener around and to take the sudden changes of cars in stride, do you really go through that many Stephanie?"

"… usually," She said reluctantly.

"And Lula."

Lula got defensive lightning fast again, "What?"

"Your hair looks lovely."

"Yeah, I used some anti frizz stuff I got from my hairdressers."

"Maybe I should get some of that," Marie said, thinking about her frizzy mop of hair.

"Get your asses moving!" Vinnie's shout was muffled behind the closed door.

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on," Lula shouted back.

"You'll get used to this after awhile," Stephanie told me as Lula and Vinnie continued to bicker, "Mostly all you do is some paperwork and play guard dog." Stephanie looked me up and down and I knew what she saw. Instead of Connie's voluptuous body and don't-mess-with-me attitude, I was slender and almost boobless and my personality was about as intimidating as a yapping Chihuahua.

"I know it doesn't look like it, but you just saw firsthand that I can deal with anybody."

**Ranger**

Ranger was pissed off, his anger radiated from him and everyone gave him a wide berth.

The cleanup crew cleared the last of the rubble from the bomb that had gone off in off in one of Ranger's ex-client's home. It had been about three months since the bank CEO had switched to a different company, but Ranger had another reason to be here. The man had recently contacted Ranger to see if he could cover the security at one of the banks he ran in Boston, which had also exploded shortly afterward, but with one of his men inside.


End file.
